Friends Forever
by Schwanhelt-arcadia
Summary: i wrote this because i was bored. Also this is my first story so be nice.


Disclaimer: i don't own Star Fox or any related material but i do own the OCs in later chapters and I also own Faylinn. So enjoy!

Katt's mistakechapter one

I sat on one of the beds in the medic bay trying to think about what had happened

On the last mission when my name was called over the com-link

_"Fox McCloud please report to the bridge"._

The minute I heard my name i got up and walked out to the bridge.

When I got there something had to be wrong because only Peppy and

Slippy were standing there.

"_Where is Katt"_ I asked

"_Fox, I am sorry but Katt left because she thought you were still on the planet."_ Peppy responded.

"_Yeah all he said before she left was_ "_I'm going to find Fox make sure he is okay_" Slippy added.

At this point I couldn't believe it did Katt care about me that much as a friend to go out in to a blizzard to find me?

"_Fox are okay_" Slippy asked. I look up out of my thought.

"_I'm fine I was just thinking about something_" I responded looking out the front of the wind screen of the Great Fox.

"_Don't worry Fox we'll find Katt _"Peppy said reassuringly

I just shook it off and looked at my team well two of the members of my team.

Then I got a look on my face that I only got when I got a bad idea.

"_Oh no you are not going with as bad a condition you're in_ "Peppy said

But even Peppy knew as well as everyone that he couldn't stop me.

"_Peppy, Peppy, Peppy when will you learn that that sometimes you don't_ _need a plan_ "I said.

"_Well you don't plan on going out there alone do you_ "Slippy asked

With out saying another word I just walked off giving ROB the order to make sure my Arwing was ready for take off.

Then I heard Slippy ask Peppy something.

"_So what exactly happened on the mission on Fortuna_ "Slippy asked?

"_Well Fox got hit full blast in both wings and the G-diffuser system and was lucky he only got a concusion from the blast._" Peppy said

"_Oh well I'm going with Fox just incase he ends up fainting_

"Yes Slippy please go with Fox because we already lost James McCloud.

And Fox is the last living McCloud and it would make James very happy if Fox gets married.

At that moment I just came out of my room from getting my communicator and over heard Peppy and Slippy talking and they sounded really worried about me

"_Peppy is something wrong_" I asked

Peppy turned around a bit startled by my voice

"_How long where you standing there Fox_!?" Peppy asked abit startled

"_Oh for about 25minutes, Peppy I won't go if you don't what me to_" I said

"_But Fox you and Katt have been friends since you were kids so why do you what to change it now?" _Peppy said

"_You wouldn't understand that she thinks we are more than just friends_" I said

"_Yeah, why don't you call Falco and see if he has seen Katt_" Slippy suggested

"_Yeah, but we haven't talked to each other in 5 years_" I reminded Slippy

Anyway I did call Falco and no sooner had I put away my cell phone that I heard the voice of my best friend Falco Lombardi.

"_Hey long time no see Fox_" Falco said

"_You to Falco_" I said with a smile

"_So your girl friend ran off_"Falco said with a smirk.

"_She is not my girlfriend she is just my friend._ "I answered

"_Really cause your blushing abit._" Falco stated snickering

"_Shut up and come on lets go._" I said abit annoyed

"_Yeah ok what ever Romeo_." Falco said laughing

I just flinched and walked off to the hangers Falco fallowing close behind me.

"_So its been 5 years since we saw each other last_"Falco said.

"_You and Katt still going out_ "He said

"Yeah _I know I said I wouldn't after what happened with Krystal_" I said abit upset.

As we went off through space towards Fortuna I noticed it was deathly quiet.

"_Falco are you ok_" I asked.

No response

"Falco answer me" I said abit worried

Finally Falco said something but it sounded like a distress call

"Falco were are you" I said but no answer.

Finally I figured that I had better fallow Falco's call which soon led me to an uncharted planet.

I landed my Arwing on the planet and got out then started to look around.

Falco's Arwing was shattered in to possibly a million pieces but Falco was nowhere in sight.

"Falco where are you" I asked abit terrified

It took abit but I finally found Falco but he looked almost dead

."Falco are you ok" I asked

There was no answer.

Next thing I knew Katt was standing behind me.

"_Katt where were you_" I asked abit relived.

_"What do you mean Fox what happened_" Katt asked a little worried.

_"Falco crashed and I just found him but he is barely alive_" I said a little upset.

Katt just sat down beside me and looked at Falco with a look of worry on her face then up at me.

"Is he going to be okay" She asked abit worried.

"I don't know but you might want to call Peppy" I told her not taking my eyes off of Falco.

"Okay, can I use yours mine is broken." she asked.

And indeed it was broken it half so I gave her my com-link.

Back and the 'Great Fox' peppy was all alone because Slippy set off after me to make sure I was okay.

"_Fox are you out there_ "Slippy called in to the com-link.

I just looked at my com-link Katt was holding then up her.

"_Was I hearing things or was that Slippy_?" I asked a bit confused

"_Fox, there you are. Do you know how badly Peppy and I were worried about you?"_ Slippy said

Well Slippy finally found us after 1hour and 30 minutes

"_Sorry Slip I was going to contact you until Falco crashed_." I answered

"_Oh what condition is he in?"_ Slippy asked abit worried for his teammate

"_Fine but barely breathing_." I answered not able to look Slippy in the face.

Right that moment I knew this was my entire fault.

"_I so sorry I did not mean to bring Falco in to this_." I said

_"It's okay Fox but we need to get Falco back to the 'Great Fox' as so as possible." _Slippy said

"Ok but Falco's Arwing is destroyed and Katt doesn't have an Arwing so how do we get back?" I asked Slippy

But before I knew what was going to happen some how we were back in the 'Great Fox'.

"Whoa what happened?" I asked a little confused

"What I teleported us back to the 'Great Fox." Slippy said

After that I don't know but I passed out probably from hypothermia and ended up back in the medic bay.

"What the hell happened…why am I in the medic bay?" I asked looking around.

What you don't remember what happened? Peppy asked abit surprised.

I looked around at Slippy, Katt, Peppy, and in the bed across the room from me Falco was lying unconscious.

It toke a bit then everything came back to me, the mission on Fortuna, Katt getting lost, Falco crashing and I having to go find him.

"Peppy" I asked "did you tell General Pepper I won't be able to fly for awhile."

Yes Fox I did tell him you can't fly due to your concusion and hypothermia.

Slippy came in and said Krystal and ok it was abit of a shock but Wolf came to see me.

Well think getting a couple of injures can get you out of a fight well think again. Wolf said with a smirk

Then to my surprise Krystal up and slapped Wolf right along side the head.

"Ha! You should have known better Wolf then to say that with Krystal around" I said laughing

I should have known better because no sooner had I said that I got smacked to.

"What the hell did I do for crying out loud?" I yelped

"Oh man the world's going to end Fox McCloud just cursed" Falco said

He was now sitting up in the bed looking straight at me with a smirk on his face.

"Oh come on what is that look for Falco" I said sarcastically.

InuKagome: Well that was chapter one and I finally found my muse on a little brake.

Fox: So that is why I am here… wait what is a muse?

InuKagome: you say the disclaimer and do what I say.


End file.
